Hey, Sis
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: Luna and Meyrin meet up on the Eternal after the last battle, to resolve some issues.


Disclaimer: I'm a teenager, think about it!

Strange oneshot I came up with at a really strange hour. Set after the last battle, Luna and Meyrin have a talk. Hope y'all enjoy, and could ya please drop me a review?

Her shift ended and, after glancing at Lacus, Meyrin left the bridge only half stifling a yawn. She was dog tired and really needed to shower and change her clothes. The pilots should be back, though. Maybe she should go to see Athrun first. No. She'd go after he'd had a chance to shower and change, and didn't look like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards. She giggled slightly at the thought. After all, Athrun looked his best after a battle. With his dark hair tousled and his face shining from the adrenaline rush.

Now she was blushing as well as giggling. Some of the other soldiers gave her odd glances, but wrote it off as teenage horomones mixing with adrenaline and exhaustion. Hell, that's what it _was_! _Go get a shower, Meyrin. And calm it, _she told herself and cut into her room. She froze at the sight of a lone figure sitting on the bed. Reality crashed down on her, knocking the giddyness out of her system. Her sister looked up and their eyes locked.

Luna glanced up hopefully when the door opened. Her flight suit was clinging to her slender frame, and she knew that she stank. She was also drunk with fatigue, but no more than the rest of them. She smiled at the thought of the two other pilots. It was theywho had caused a big enough scene for her to escape.What with Shinn attempting to aplogise, Athrun attempting to say it was OK and offer the other boy coffee. He also turned oddly red when Shinn metioned her sister and the two started stuttering even more. She felt slightly disappointed to miss the show, but talking to her baby sister was more important.

She smiled softly when she saw her baby sister entering the room. The younger girl froze. Luna stared at her. Meyrin looked...different. Her red hair was tousled, coming down from the pigtails, and the green ZAFT uniform was rumpled. She looked...older, stronger, and exhausted. Her baby sister. Their eyes locked and Luna stood to close the gap between them, stopping only inches away.

'You OK?' Meyrin nodded, still staring down at her. 'Fine, you?' Luna laughed, 'I'm alright. Athrun and Shinn are too. I think thery're currently trying to see how many sentances a person can say in under five seconds. It's all really confusing.' Meyrin giggled slightly. 'I think Athrun's gonna win. He's been practicing a lot lately.' Luna stared. 'Oh?' 'Yeah and...' Meyrin stopped, blushing slightly, 'It's usually around me.' Luna giggled as well. 'I guess you won then.' Meyrin bowed her head suddenly. Luna stared, confused.

'I'm so sorry about...well, about...' Luna shrugged. 'I...it's alright. After all, they were gonna kill him.' Meyrin nodded, tears flowing down her face. 'They almost did. I...it was so scary. Just hearing...the explosion and the water rushing in. And then I felt his arms around me. He was screaming. It was so awful. But he never let go. It nearly killed him, but he didn't let go. He saved my life. And all I could think about was that I'd never gotten the chance to explain to you.' Meyrin paused, looking into Luna's striken face.

'He...survived. I did too. But I was so scared. He was so badly hurt. And he'd done it all for me. And Shinn had done that. He'd hurt us both so badly, but I couldn't hate him. I don't want to hate him. But now, he and Athrun, they're on the same ship. What if Shinn tries to hurt him again. I can't save him! I don't want him hurt. Shinn...became a monster. What if it happens again!'

Luna stared at her sister. 'Oh God. Oh God, Meyrin.' Tears streamed down her face. Her throat grew tight. 'I...I'm so sorry. I can't tell you how sorry!' she whispered, before wrapping her sister in a hug and sinking to the floor. 'Oh god.'

Neither knew how long they stayed like that. Both their legs were cramped when their tears subsided. Sniffing slightly, Meyrin moved slightly. 'Luna?' she whispered. The older girl raised her head. 'Yeah?'

'You could really use a shower.'

Well, what y'all think? Tell me, please! Reviews are good!


End file.
